


No You Won’t

by the_og_straya



Series: Let's Be Real [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Summary: To be completely honest, I don’t know if this goes in this series, but I’m gonna say it does 😅 this was written at 2am and I’ve got no clue what it means but my friend does so 🤷🏽♀️And yes.... the first line is from John Mayer’s “Slow Dancing in a Burning Room”. 😂
Series: Let's Be Real [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323344
Kudos: 1





	No You Won’t

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I don’t know if this goes in this series, but I’m gonna say it does 😅 this was written at 2am and I’ve got no clue what it means but my friend does so 🤷🏽♀️
> 
> And yes.... the first line is from John Mayer’s “Slow Dancing in a Burning Room”. 😂

Falling asleep with roses in my hands

An outstretched apology waiting for you

Because I so selfishly believed you were mine

Mine to pursue, annoy, love

Mine to take for granted

Falling asleep with this apology you’ll never accept

Because you were never mine to own

You were yours

Yours to cherish, hold, keep

Yours to maintain the reality of

For what is life if not dreams?


End file.
